A Tear to Heal
by Herobrine305
Summary: After Herobrine is discovered to have the fatal virus "Vivainfernum" his brother Notch has no choice but to banish his brother to the Nether. A ghast mother whose child has just been killed decides to take him in and treat him as her own, but what will happen when another case of Vivainfernum is found in a 16 year girl named Lydia? Find out in "A Tear to Heal" Rated T just in case
1. Vivainfernum

**Hey there! This is my first story on fanfiction and I'm super excided to write this. I have quite some inspiration and have outlines for the next two chapters drawn out in my head so you will get the next two chapters quickly. So now what you all have been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or characters you reconise only the storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch. 1- Vivainfernum<em>**

**Notch's POV**

I was walking down the hall when suddenly Steve's voice rang out from farther down the hall. "Notch come quickly it's your brother!"

I sprinted as fast as I could until I skidded to a stop in front of one of the doors, on the door was a sign that read "**Herobrine**". I entered the room and saw my brother laying on a bed behind a wall of glass. Steve a very tan young man with shaggy brown hair was standing next to the wall of glass.

"What happened?" I asked panicking

"Oh nothing happened I just had to get you over here" Steve said grinning

"Steve this is no time to be messing around!" I said getting angry

"Ok sorry" he said a little shaken from my sudden outburst

"Have the doctors figured out anything?" I asked sighing

He gave a quick glance to Herobrine, I saw fear in his eyes and began to expect the worst.

The worst is exactly what I got.

"He has Vivainfernum" Steve finally replied.

Vivainfernum is a deadly virus that enters the blood stream and begins to take over the entire body. It's highly contagious and spreads to others through carbon dioxide released from the body after the virus has infected the lungs.

I was stunned "Vivainfernum! Oh by the Nether this has to be some kind of sick joke Steve"

"I'm afraid that this time I'm not kidding" he said sadly

"But…" I started

"You know what has to be done Notch there's no known cure and all of Minecraftia could be at risk" Steve said cutting me off.

"I-I can't do this to him Steve he's the only thing that I truly care about anymore." I said tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Notch it's the only way, by getting rid of this virus thousands of lives will be saved!" Steve exclaimed.

"But is it truly the only way Steve!?" I yelled tears beginning to stream down my face.

"Notch you know it is" Steve said quietly.

There was a long silence as we sat there waiting for the other to speak.

"Are you ready?" Steve questioned

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said half-heartedly.

To keep the virus from the rest of Minecraftia we had to bring my brother to the Nether and leave him there to die to protect our world from the wrath of Vivainfernum.

We put on our Hazmat suits and went inside. I looked at my brother, his emerald colored eyes were closed and he had a pained look on his face, it was then that I realized I had to do this for Minecraftia. We placed Herobrine on a stretcher and brought him out into the hallway. We were silent the entire way to the portal and a few tears escaped my eyes. When we arrived I took some flint and steel off of my utility belt (utility belts are the hot bar and backpacks are inventories) and struck the obsidian as a purplish glow began to seep into the area of the portal. Steve and I picked the stretcher up again and walked through the portal. The first thing I heard when we came out on the other side was an ear splitting shriek.

_Ghast_! I thought recognizing the agonizing scream.

I looked upwards and saw the large jellyfish like thing floating above us. We put the stretcher down and drew our swords. Mine was a diamond sword that I had had for a while and could break any moment and Steve's was a shiny new iron one that he had probably crafted that very morning. The ghast opened its mouth and a fireball began to form in its gaping jaws. The fireball was launched towards Steve and he raised his sword and deflected it so it started hurdling back towards the ghast. It hit the ghast right in the chest and it let out a deafening cry that was so loud the ground seemed to shake. The ghast disappeared in a puff of white smoke and two white teardrops fell right into Steve's hands.

"That was close" I said looking over at Steve.

"Well I needed ghast tears anyway" Steve remarked.

_Typical Steve_ I though _always looking on the bright side_.

"We should probably um... continue" Steve said as we walked back over to Herobrine.

We picked him up again and went over to a large wall of netherrack. We proceeded to dig a hole two blocks tall and three blocks inwards then we placed him down inside.

_I can't believe it I'm never going to see him again_ I thought with more tears streaming down my face.

"Goo-Goodbye brother" I said my voice cracking.

We entered the portal and once on the other side destroyed it so Herobrine couldn't come back. Suddenly Steve said, "You did the right thing and I'm sure Herobrine would've understood..."

**He would've understood... wouldn't he?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter and please review. Since this is my first story I would love to know what's good and what I should fix :). The next chapter should be up fairly soon and will probably be longer than this one. Well until next time peace!<strong>


	2. Cry of a Mother

**Hello again readers! I wrote this chapter faster than expected and I am happily posting it today. Well now for replies to reviews!**

**StressOfWriting- I don't know whether or not to have Steve be a "main character" the reason I put him in the first chapter was to have a person tell Notch about what was wrong with Herobrine and I really hadn't thought about what I was going to do with him. If you would like to see Steve in the chapters to come I will gladly incorporate him into the story :), also I am going to give you a little note at the bottom because it spoils part of this chapter. Thank you for being the first person to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or characters you recognize only the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 2- Cry of a Mother<strong>_

**Herobrine's POV**

I woke up feeling like someone had dropped an anvil on my head. I groaned and opened my eyes taking in my surroundings.

_What the heck am I doing in the Nether? _I thought. Then like a button had been pushed in my head I remembered a sliver of a conversation I had heard before.

_"He has Vivainfernum"_

I remembered clearly now what Steve had said to my brother about my current state.

_So they figured out I had Vivainfernum then dumped me in the Nether and didn't even attempt to find a cure!_ I thought, anger beginning to bubble up inside of me. I tried to stand and after a few failed attempts I finally managed to get off the ground and began moving forward. The pain in my head felt like it was slowly spreading downwards which made me stumble. I continued to stumble out of the small hole I had woken up in and looked around. I could practically smell the heat coming from the lava that was pouring from the ceiling. The grunts of some zombie pigman and the popping of lava came from every direction. Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling screech unlike anything I had ever heard before.

**ERRRRRAAAAHHHHH!**

I covered my ears and fell to the ground trying to block the horrid sound from my ears.

_Was that a ghast?_ I thought confused. _Well I guess only a ghast could make that noise anyway..._

I began to look around wondering what in the Aether that horrid noise had come from. I walked back over to the small hole in the wall and stepped inside. I then began to dig at the walls to make the room bigger. The pain had spread past my lungs and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. After digging around a bit I tripped on something and noticed that what I tripped on was a stretcher laying on the ground.

_I guess I could use the poles on this thing to make some tools_ I thought trying to figure out how exactly I was going to do that. I broke off one of the poles and picked up some of the netherrack I had mined. I took off my backpack and looked inside finding the small 2x2 box in it. When I brought the pole down towards my backpack it shrunk down into a small pixelated stick.

"I guess it counts this thing as a stick" I wondered aloud. I placed the stick into my backpack and grabbed some wood that was scattered about inside of it. I placed four of the pixel wood blocks in the 2x2 grid and grabbed the tiny crafting table that appeared next to it. I proceeded to place it on the ground and make a sword, shovel, and pickaxe.

Suddenly the pain in my head and chest raised to a whole new level, then I remembered that I had the most deadly virus in all of Minecraftia.

_Crap! Don't pass out, don't pass out _I thought, the pain growing by the second. I limped out of the cave with my body feeling like it was being stabbed by diamond swords. I fell to my knees and screamed in pain.

**"AGHHHHHHHH!"** I yelled white dots beginning to cloud my vision. I fell fully to the ground letting my eyes close not knowing whether I was ever going to open them again.

**Ghast's POV**

I watched in horror as the rival ghast ripped apart my home. The other female had just murdered my 1 week old son and was proceeding to claim the territory for herself by destroying any trace that I had lived there before her. The memories of the other ghast ripping apart my only child came rushing back as I let out the most vicious screech I had ever uttered.

**"ERRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"** I screeched, pure hatred for the other ghast echoing throughout the Nether. I flew over and rammed into her at full speed launching her into a wall of netherrack. She let out a cry and scratched me with her insanely sharp claws right below my left eye. The wound was deep and was definitely going to leave me with a nasty scar if I survived. We continued to lash out at each other until I knew I had to retreat or I wasn't going to make it out of there alive. I fled the scene and floated slowly over a large mountain when suddenly I heard a loud scream that couldn't have come from a ghast.

**AGHHHHHHHH!**

I followed the sound of the scream until I came upon a large island in the middle of a lake of lava. I noticed a small cyan and blue shape on the ground. I recognized it as a human and floated down to it wondering why it was crying out in pain. The human was curled up in the fetal position and wasn't moving. I felt pity for the small creature and tear began to form in one of my eyes. I floated even closer to the human and the tear fell right onto its head. I picked up the fragile human and pulled it into a gentle embrace. It was then that I made the decision that if the small human were to wake up I would care for it and treat like it was my own. I then floated away to search for a new place to claim as our home.

That single ghast tear the ghast mother shed had driven Vivainfernum from the depths of Herobrine's body and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Sorry for the cheesy ending I didn't really know how else to explain what that tear did XD. Sorry for another short chapter if I had kept writing it would have been reallllly long which I don't think I'm ready for yet. Well the next chapter isn't going to be posted as quickly but like I said in the first chapter I have a lot of inspiration. Ok StressOfWriting sorry for not having Herobrine be infected with Vivainfernum for very long but trust me you haven't seen the end of it muahahaha! If anyone is confused about something or have some suggestions please review I'll happily read every one of them. Hope you enjoyed peace!<strong>


	3. Second Life

**Hello again readers! I told you this chapter would take longer but it is longer so I hope you enjoy.**

**Now for replies to reviews!**

**ZambleTheZombie- I'm glad you like it ^-^ !**

**StressOfWriting- Thanks for the constructive criticism! I never really thought about the whole "legend" thing that way and if you look back at the end now it's not a legend anymore. I had originally intended for the tear to be a new discovery anyway and you will see Herobrine trying to figure out how he was healed in this chapter. I've decided to keep Steve as Notch's sort of "right hand man" so to speak and have him go where Notch goes and so I can have Notch talking, because I don't like having long periods of where people are alone and have to explain things through thought. I'm glad you enjoyed his reactions and I really didn't think I did a very good job with his pain but you liked it so I must have done something right :). Oh yeah for the ages Notch is 24 or something, Herobrine is 18, Steve is 18, and Lydia who is coming in the next chapter is 16.**

**aajjmm1- I know you sent a PM but I wanted to reply to it anyway lol. Btw it wasn't your phone that did that it's because I write on my phone then Email it to myself so I can get it on a computer but I didn't put it in word so it kept the "Font and color" from the notes section of my phone. Thank you for all the grammar fixes, I'm not very good with grammar so it was very helpful and I have gone back and fixed the issues :D.**

**Ch. 3- Second Chance**

**Ghast's POV**

I felt the human begin to stir and I realized that I had to find a new place to build a nest soon or else when it woke up the human would see it was being carried by a ghast and freak out. I quickly decided on a cave that was large enough to fit us both. I floated down to it and while holding the human in my two front tentacles used the other seven to move blocks around creating a sort of nest for me and a smaller nest for the human. I placed it down on in the nest and went to go curl up on mine. I had made sure I was blocking the exit so that if it woke up it couldn't run away. I slowly fell asleep to the quiet breathing of the human.

**Herobrine's POV**

I woke up with a start and wiped the sweat off my face. I looked around and noticed a large white blob laying in front of the entrance to the cave I was in.

_How the heck did I get here?_ I thought slowly standing up. I then realized something, all the pain was gone. My head felt fine and I could stand up without stumbling, it was like I didn't have Vivainfernum anymore. All the confusion about the cave and the white blob disappeared and was replaced with confusion about the missing pain.

_I should be dead! Not that I'm complaining but the only explanation of me not being dead is that... I don't have Vivainfernum _anymore. My mind was kicked into overdrive as I tried figure out how the disease wasn't still roaming inside me. Suddenly I heard a small groan echo around the cave. I traced the sound to the white thing that was blocking my exit. I slowly approached the blob and realized it was a ghast. I leaped back about five feet and remembered that I had a pickaxe. I face palmed and ran over to the wall the exit was on and I began to mine fast as I could, unfortunately the ghast wasn't a very light sleeper. It started to stir and I mined even faster.

_Why is this wall so freaking think! _I thought. The ghast used its tentacles to sit upright and it turned towards all the noise I was making. It noticed that I was trying to get away and reached into the hole with its tentacles. I tried to get away but I just couldn't move fast enough and the ghast wrapped its front two tentacles around my waist. I squirmed attempting to escape from the ghast's grip.

"Please don't run away" it said pleadingly.

I froze, "I didn't know ghast's could talk!" I said baffled from the new discovery.

"We'll we're usually too busy trying to kill you" it said chuckling.

I was silent for a while trying to process the crazy things that were happening.

"Why haven't you killed me yet then?" I asked

"It's kind of a long story" it answered.

"Well I've got time" I said still a little shaken.

It told me about the destruction of its home and the death of its child. She _(I knew it was a she by the whole child thing)_ told me how she fought for her home but wasn't strong enough. She told me how she found me and decided to care for me as if I were her own child. I couldn't believe it, this ghast had gone through so much but still found the kindness in her heart to take me in. I was again silent and just sat there thinking about what I just heard.

"My names Anima if you were wondering" she said quietly as if she was trying not to scare me.

"Oh um mines Herobrine" I said.

Anima looked at me intently and then said "I'm going to put you down but you have to promise that you won't run away."

I looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Promise me" she said sternly.

"Ugh fine I promise" I said. She put me down and I finally had a chance to take a good look at the cave we were in. It was a fairly large cave that could comfortably hold a few ender dragons. There were two nest looking things, a large one which Anima was sitting in and a smaller one which was the one I had woke up in.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Let's just say you scream really loudly" she said smiling.

When she said that my brain suddenly turned back to why I wasn't dead. I had escaped death twice now, one, my Vivainfernum was somehow gone and two, this ghast didn't want to kill me.

"Did you happen to do something to me when you found me or when you brought me here?" I said gesturing to our surroundings.

"Well now that I think about it one of my tears fell on your head but why does that matter?" She questioned curiously.

"The thing is the whole reason I was in pain was because I had Vivainfernum whi-"

"You have Vivainfernum?" She said cutting me off.

"No not anymore and that's why I'm asking you this because we might have just found a cure for the deadliest disease in all of Minecraftia!" I said growing excided.

"Maybe it does have something to do with the tear" Anima said excitement taking root in her too.

We both sat there for a few minutes thinking and thinking when suddenly I asked "Was there a different sort of feeling or emotion when you shed the tear?" I asked.

"Um I guess I was feeling pity for you".

"Y-you were pitying me? Your home and child had just been destroyed in front of you and you still had room in your heart to pity me. I said looking at her sadly "that takes unbelievable strength Anima".

She sighed, "Well I saw you lying there and you looked like you were in so much pain…"

"Maybe something about the whole 'pitying' thing has something to do with it, have you pitied anyone other than me before?"

"Well I've pitied myself but ghast's are supposed to pity themselves, actually I've never heard of a ghast ever pitying anyone else other than themselves" she replied.

That last part had grabbed my interest "No other ghast has pitied anyone else?"

"I don't believe so" she said.

"That could be the cure" I said jumping up in excitement "We just found the closest thing to a cure for Vivainfernum then anyone has ever found!"

"Hey I just have one question Herobrine, what's up with your eyes? I've never seen a human with those color eyes, I mean if pure white really counts as a color" she said looking at me curiously.

"Wait, what do you mean white?" I asked confused.

"Your eyes are white" she said.

"Do you have a mirror" I asked starting to panic.

"What's a mirror?"

"Something I can see myself in!" I said annoyed

"There's some ice stone over there" she said pointing to some netherrack with large blue splotches on it. I ran over to it and used one of the blue splotches to look at my reflection, what I saw scared me. My brown hair was going in every direction, there was dirt all over my face, and... my eyes were white. I steeped back and closed my eyes, I reopened them and looked at my reflection again, and they were still white.

"By Jeb, what in the Nether is wrong with my eyes?!" I yelled making Anima jump in surprise.

"Maybe the tear did that too..." She said fearfully.

I stopped and looked at her, she looked into my eyes and shrunk back in fear.

"What do you mean?" I asked still staring at her.

"I-I um I"

"Spit it out already!"

She sat upright and glared back at me. "That is no way to talk to the very person who just saved you!" She yelled anger filling her.

"I-I'm sorry" I said looking down. I had just yelled at the ghast who had gone through so much already and still had room in her shattered heart for me.

"Thank you. What I mean is that maybe my tear turned your eyes white and if so maybe it did other things too" she said sternly.

_I never thought about it like that_ I thought still guilty from yelling at her.

"I guess you're right" I said softly.

**Notch's POV**

"We've found a second case sir" Steve said.

"A second case? Steve I've already had to leave my brother for dead and now I have to leave a citizen!" I said putting my head in my hands.

Steve sighed "I know it's hard but we have no choice".

"What's the citizen's name?"

"Her name is Lydia" he replied.

"Lydia..." I said lifting my head up "I'm sorry Lydia".

"I'm glad you understand what's best for Minecraftia" Steve said.

"Tell the others that we're leaving her tomorrow morning" I said standing up.

"Understood sir" Steve replied.

"Why do you keep calling me sir?" I asked.

Steve sighed "Notch did you already forget that you're general?"

"Oops I guess I did" I said laughing.

"It's good you're feeling better" Steve said.

"Let's hope it lasts for everyone" I said sadly "Let's hope it lasts..."

**Who is Lydia? What role will she play in Herobrine's destiny? Find out in the next chapter of A Tear to Heal, Peace!**


	4. The Second Case

**Hello again faithful readers! It's time for chapter four :)!**

**Now for replies to reviews!**

**Eagleflame33**- thank you for the two reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my writing and I hope you continue reading my story :D.

**AngelTheSeventh**- How to pronounce Vivainfernum, V-va-infer-num. I tried to add more commas and description to this chapter and I think I've added periods where I needed them now. The reason for all the "non-minecrafty" things is because they need to go in there with some sort of protection, because if they didn't they would've gotten the disease too. The world still functions sort of like Minecraft, for example they still build and craft the same way as they do in Minecraft. I'm glad I have a good plot in your eyes, but I'm not really sure how to advance my plot at the right speed though. Thank you for the long review, it certainly helped me!

**TheAmazingQwerty**- I'm glad you're enjoying it :).

**Now for chapter four, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I only own the storyline and any characters that you haven't seen until you read this.**

**Ch. 4- The Second Case**

**Notch's POV**

Today was the day, the day we had to leave the girl in the Nether to suffer the same fate as my brother. I didn't want to do it but we had no choice. The girls name is Lydia she's 16 and was probably infected the same way Herobrine was. A woman named Mary had been sent to the Nether a few weeks ago because she somehow had gotten the virus. She was a sweet old lady that had been a part if the village since before any of us were born. We don't know how she got infected or how she passed it on to Herobrine and Lydia but we have to find out or else it might happen again. What we do know is that before Herobrine and Lydia were infected Mary was the only one with Vivainfernum so we know the virus is only here.

"It's time." I said in a strong voice so the small group of soldiers including me, Steve, and Ashley who is a young woman of about eighteen could hear me. Ashley has dark brown hair that's almost black and stretches down about a third of the way down her back. Her eyes are what everyone pays attention to though, they are a string blue that will cause anyone and everyone to stop in their tracks. Our small group left the building and were greeted by the scent of sweet grass and sunshine on this beautiful day.

_Too bad this had to happen on such a happy looking day I thought_. I lead the others down the gravel pathway that lead to the outskirts of town where Lydia lived. We passed by many citizens who took one glance at us and understood what we were doing, some would give us slight waves while others just quickly went inside. After about a half an hour of walking we finally reached the small house on spruce St. that belonged to Lydia's family. I approached the brittle looking front door and knocked hard enough for them to hear but soft enough to not knock down the door. About a minute later a woman in her mid-thirties opened the door.

"Oh, you're here already" she said quietly and invited us inside. We went inside and followed her awkwardly to Lydia's bedroom. Lydia's mother opened the door and we went inside, I was hit with Déjà vu as I walked in on the familiar sight. Lydia was lying on a bed behind a wall of glass, the room itself wasn't very special, it was made with plain wood planks and the floor was made up of cobblestone. I looked over at the girl behind the glass, she had long blond hair and freckles littered over the top half of her cheeks. She looked healthier than Herobrine had been when we brought him to the Nether but she was still in bad shape.

"Ma'am it's time we took her to the castle" Steve said looking over at Lydia's mother.

"Yes I know, and my names Kathryn by the way, it's odd being called ma'am. Kathryn said sadly.

"Ok Kathryn, how what stage is she in?" I asked.

"She's nearing stage 2" Kathryn replied.

Vivainfernum has a total of 4 stages. During stage one the virus begins to flow through the blood and infect the arms and legs, making the patient stumble a lot when standing or walking. Stage two is when the virus reaches the lungs so it becomes spreadable. When the third stage comes things become serious, it spreads to the brain and the patient can't think strait. The fourth stage consists of just one thing, death.

"We need to get her back to the portal ASAP. Do you by chance have a horse Kathryn?" I said in a commanding voice.

"I do, she's in the backyard." Kathryn answered.

"Good, we'll have your horse back by tomorrow morning" I said.

"Ok, but be careful the Nether's a dangerous place" she said worry sliding over her words.

We used the door near the corner of the room to get to Lydia. Steve and Ashley picked her up while I lead them out the back door. The world around us was still in a wonderful mood, but it couldn't get through our wall of dark spirits. The mare was breathtaking, her coat was pure white and freshly groomed. Her eyes were black as coal and were filled with curiosity. She stated at us questioningly while we hoisted the unconscious Lydia onto her back. Unfortunately there was only room for me, Lydia, and someone else. Steve automatically volunteered and hopped on. I looked over at Ashley "are you ok with this?" I asked

"Don't worry about me, I'll just walk home" she answered reassuringly.

"Ok but be back by 10 ok?" I said

"Fine, just go we don't have much time" she replied shooing us away.

Steve and I rode off at top speed, I controlled the horse while Steve made sure Lydia didn't fall off. It only took us about ten minutes to get to the hospital building, I tied up the mare with a lead while Steve picked up Lydia and held her bridal style. I opened the door and held it for Steve then went inside myself.

"This sure is an odd place to keep the Nether portal" Steve said.

"We'll ever since Mary's case they just decided to build one here just in case there were any more patients, which sadly there are" I explained

The hallways were long and white with multiple doors on either side. Each door had a sign on it, some had names written on them and others didn't. We passed by about twenty doors before stopping on front of the one marked Portal. I opened the door for Steve again then followed him inside.

Herobrine's POV

"Herobrine! Come over here!" Anima called. I followed the sound of her voice until I found her floating next to the small hole I had been left in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is this" she said gesturing to the hole.

"Umm it's a hole" I answered confused.

"No what's the thing inside the cave" she questioned.

I walked over to the cave and looked inside to see the remains of the stretcher I had been carried here in.

"It's called a stretcher" I replied after seeing what it was, "My brother and his friend Steve left it when they brought me here".

"It's very odd looking" she said poking one of the white poles.

"I kind of destroyed it to use as materials" I said chuckling.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a Nether portal. Anima and I turned around and saw a Nether portal about twenty blocks away from us.

"Anima go hide the people that come through there might try to kill you!" I said pushing her away.

"But what about you?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"I'll find somewhere to hide, just go!"

She floated away quickly and I climbed up the side of a netherrack hill. I hid at the top behind some blocks and watched the Nether portal. What stepped out surprised me. First there was a tall young man with a cyan shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown hair. I instantly recognized him as Steve because he looked exactly like me. He was holding a young girl with dirty blond hair, a slim build, and practically the same clothes as Steve but she was wearing a red shirt instead. Next came my brother and I realized what was going on.

_So they found another one_ I thought narrowing my eyes at my brother. I wanted so badly to go down there but I also wanted to know what they were going to do with that girl. So I sat and waited. They looked around obviously on the lookout for ghast's, and walked farther away from the portal. Notch looked over to the hole that they had abandoned me in and said something to Steve. He walked over to the hole and looked inside. Steve and Notch talked for a little bit then Steve went inside the hole. He came back out with no girl in his arms and headed back over to the portal. Before he left, Notch took one long look at the hole, then followed Steve through the portal. I looked around then called out, "Anima' they're gone!" She cautiously floated back into my line of sight and headed towards me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They found another one" I said plainly

"Another what?"

"Another victim"

She looked at me with her red eyes growing wide. I started to climb back down towards the hole when Anima asked, "What are you doing?"

"Checking out the new girl" I replied as I reached the ground. I walked over to the small hole and glanced inside. The girl had been placed so that she leaned up against the back wall. Her dirty blond hair fell a little past her shoulders and she was clearly unconscious. I stepped inside and tried to make as little noise as possible. I walked over to the back wall and got a closer look at the girl, she had light freckles near the top of her cheeks and small head. She groaned softly and I froze. I slowly backed out of the cave and ran over to Anima.

"It doesn't look like she's reached stage two yet" I said.

"We might as well try to cure her" Anima said.

"But we're not even sure if that's really the cure though" I said.

"Well what do we, or her for that matter, have to lose?"

I sighed "I guess you're right, but how are we going to get you to pity her?"

"Umm let me have a look at her first" she replied nervously.

I walked back into the hole and picked up the girl. I brought her outside and walked back over to Anima.

"Here she is" I said looking up at Anima, "Well?"

She looked down at the girl and then back at me.

"What am I supposed to do? Just cry?"

"I guess" I replied shrugging.

She looked down again and I could see it in her eyes that she just didn't feel the same pity for this human as she had felt for me.

"You can do it Anima, do it for this poor girl's life, and do it for me!" I could see a new confidence seeping into her from the power of my words and she tried harder. She focused on the weak body in my arms and she snapped. A few tears seeped from her eyes and I had to move around to try to get the girl hit.

"Let's hope this works" I said holding my breath.

"You do know that if it works it will take a little while to take affect" Anima said smirking. I let myself breath.

"So what now?" I asked, turning my head towards Anima.

"We should head back to the nest" she answered, "I can hold you both in my tentacles if you like"

"Take the girl, I can walk back". She floated down and picked up the girl with her two front tentacles. She proceeded to float of towards the nest, leaving me with my thoughts.

_I really hope this works, it would be nice to have some human company around here_ I thought as I walked to the nest. When I arrived, Anima had already made the girl a nesting both of them were asleep in their own respective nests. I walked over to mine and layers down inside of it. I had gotten used to sleeping on the hard surface of the nest fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Lydia's POV

"Ughh" I said when I woke up, "Where in the Nether am I?" I looked around and realized that I was actually in the Nether.

_Am I dreaming or something?_ I thought pinching myself, _Nope still conscious_. I slowly got to my feet and proceeded to trip over the odd nest thing I had woken up in and face planted right into the nerherrack.

"Oww" is said with a groan of pain. I stood up, dusted myself off, and carefully began to explore. There were two other nests and inside of one was a...

Wait is that a ghast? I thought panic taking hold of me and causing me to shake. I had never been too fond of ghast's, with their creepy red eyes, fireballs, and just plain weird shape. I stumbled over to the other nest. Inside was a young man with rugged brown hair going in every direction, a cyan shirt and dark blue jeans, and a slightly muscled form.

"Steve?" I questioned "Is that you Steve?" The man groaned and shifted in his sleep.

I poked him and said, "Steve, we're being held captive by a ghast and you know how I am with ghast's".

He groaned again and turned over. He opened his eyes and I gasped, they were completely white.

_That is definitely NOT Steve_ I thought backing away from the white eyes man. He sat up a rubbed his forehead. He then noticed I was standing there and we just kind of looked at each other. Those eyes seemed to be staring straight into my soul and I was feeling very violated.

"Umm glad to see you're awa-" he started but I cut him off.

"Who are you? What am I doing in the Nether? Why is there a ghast keeping me captive? Why are your eyes white? Why do you look like Steve but aren't Steve? Wh-" it was his turn to cut me off.

"Woah, slow down there I have no idea what you're saying".

"What is happening?!" I yelled in panic.

He began to explain to me how I used to have Vivainfernum until he cured me. He told me that he had been on the same situation until a ghast (which I assumed was the one sleeping by the entrance) saved him and cured him. He also explained that Steve and Notch had left me in the Nether to die.

"Ok, before you can ask any more questions, what's your name?" He asked quickly.

"I-I'm Lydia" I said shyly.

"I'm Herobrine" he replied.

"That's an odd name" I said

"Well, I'm an odd person" he answered.

We sat there for a few seconds until I remembered that I had more questions.

"Wait, so how exactly did you heal me?" I asked looking at him with a confused look.

He began another long explanation about how the ghast (Who I now know the name of) shed a tear on him and how they figured out that the tear is what healed him.

"Wow, you and Anima are really smart. I would never have been able to figure that out even with lots of clues" I said mesmerized "But you still haven't told me why your eyes are white"

"Anima and I believe that the tear had something to do with it, but your eyes aren't white so that might not be the case" he said thinking.

"Didn't you say that when Anima pitied me it was a bit forced?" I said questioningly.

"Yes but what does that have to do with it?"

"We'll what if the tear that came naturally had more "power", so to speak" I said making the little quotation signs with my fingers,

"Maybe you're right!" He said excitedly.

_Maybe smartness rubs off on people _I thought smiling. He stood up and ran over to Anima looking like a child on Christmas morning. I at down on the edge of his nest and watched him talk to Anima.

"Anima, Anima! Wake up already!" He said poking the ghast's side.

"Ugh, Herobrine what is it..." She said groggily.

"The girls awake, her name's Lydia" he said still bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Oh! Is she doing ok?" She asked, "And what are you so excited about?"

"Yes she's doing fine, and she gave a really good reason in why she thinks my eyes are white!"

"She did? What did she say?" she questioned, curiosity surfacing.

"She said that maybe since the tear you shed contained so much care instead of just pity, that it did more than just heal me!"

"Really? Wow that's really interesting" Anima said leaning in.

They were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice Lydia get up and walk over to them. She walked up right behind Herobrine and poked him on the back to get his attention. He leaped about twenty blocks into the air and came back down with a hard thud. Anima and I stared at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I-I have no idea" he said.

"Well there has to be some sort if explanation, because no normal human could do that!" I said, beginning to panic.

"Wait, maybe this has something to do with the power of my tear!" Anima said.

"How could a tear let someone jump twenty blocks in the air?!" I said.

"I don't know, the tear seems to explain everything else!" she said.

"Ok please calm down, no need to get angry at each other" Herobrine said, trying to avoid a cat fight.

"How are you not freaking out? It happened to you." I said confused.

"Trust me I'm freaking out... on the inside" he said, "I may be scared but I also want to figure out what just happened"

I breathed in and out until I was calm enough to speak normally. "Ok, I'm calm again" I said, still breathing in and out slowly.

"So how exactly could the tear have given me the power to jump twenty blocks in the air?" Herobrine said, scratching his head. "I mean is this some weird "power of love" thing?" He continued.

"Maybe" Anima replied.

"I was joking" Herobrine said narrowing his eyes at her.

"But I'm serious, there could've been some sort of power in the tear" she said, trying to defend her opinion.

"Anima, didn't you say that before you found me that your home had been destroyed and your child had been killed?" Herobrine asked.

"Yes... please don't bring back those terrible memories" she said, lifting a tentacle up to feel the scar below her left eye that she had gotten while fighting the other ghast.

"Maybe the power of those emotions were somehow transferred to the tear and gave me some sort of gift" Herobrine said, eyes widening in realization.

"I wonder what other powers you have" I said finally joining in the conversation. They looked at me remembering that I had been standing there.

"Did you guys seriously forget that I was here?" I spat, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Sorry" they both said in unison. Herobrine looked over at me guiltily, then shifted his gaze quickly when I noticed he was looking. I smirked, satisfied with their reaction.

"Does anyone know what time it is? It's impossible to tell here" Herobrine said, glancing towards the mouth if the cave.

"Who knows, but I'm tired so I say it's nighttime" I said walking over to my nest. I looked at the small 4x4 nest and curled up in the middle of it. I stayed up for about an hour thinking about my situation as a whole.

How am I adjusting to this so quickly? I wondered as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! Please review it really helps :D!


	5. Cursed One

**I'm sorry for the realllllly late update D:! I couldn't decide how to do the beginning of this chapter and I had some more problems throughout it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though :).**

**Now for replies to reviews (keep them coming!)**

**StressOfWriting- Thank you again for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far ^~^. I plan to focus on Lydia and develop her a little more this chapter. Thanks for the description suggestions, I looked back and realized that I describe everyone the same way and I wanted to bang my head against a wall. By the way, I read your story "Learning from the Past". I really liked its plot and it had a nice length. When I realized Herobrine was evil I got sad, but that's on me because I enjoy fangirling over him XD. I hope you continue reading, it's always nice to have a fan :).**

**Disclaimer- I only own Lydia, Animas character (not ghasts) and the storyline. Everything else belongs to Mojang (or is it Microsoft now?)**

**Ch. 5- Cursed One**

**Lydia's POV**

I was in a small room. The walls were completely black and there was a door on the wall to my right. I walked over to it and opened it. Behind it was yet another door, behind that one was another one and so on. I continued to open doors until I reached another room. This time the walls were white and there was an iron door on the left wall.

_Now what_ I thought frowning. I walked over to the iron door and looked through one of the small windows. I saw a figure with jeans and a cyan shirt. His back was turned and didn't notice me.

"Herobrine? Is that you?" I asked, confused.

A voice boomed from the other side of the door, "You don't belong here cursed one" the voice spat that last part out with disgust.

"Cursed one? What in the end are you talking about? I questioned, beginning to think this was a prank.

"You don't remember?" he said with false pity, "What a shame".

"Herobrine if that's you, what the crap is going on!" I said with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"You believe that I am that puny weakling?!" He turned around right after he said that and faced me. His eyes weren't white, they were green.

"Steve?" I said bewildered.

_I was not expecting that_ I thought.

"I'm here to give you a warning" he said a smirk forming on his face, "The pure ones are coming for you, they don't like the thought of cursed ones in this world. I suggest that you kill yourself now before they come and do it for you" he shrugged "it's your choice".

I was growing frightened. _Ok if this is a prank it is NOT_ _funny_ I thought. I just sat there staring at him for a few minutes, after that he just said "Oh well, you'll figure it out eventually". He snapped his fingers and an unbearable pain shot through my brain like and arrow. I screamed as everything went black. I fell to the floor and let my eyes close.

**Herobrine's POV**

I woke up to someone screaming. I jumped up and rushed over to where it was coming from. The sound lead me to Lydia's nest. I looked in and saw her screaming and flailing around with her eyes still closed. She suddenly stopped screaming and grew still.

"Lydia?" I said shaking her, "Lydia what happened?" Her eyes shot open, she noticed me standing there, shot out of her nest and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Oh thank Jeb, it was just a dream" she said holding on to me. My mouth hung open and I was blushing furiously. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and began comforting her. "It's ok, I've got you" I said still holding on to her, "What happened?"

She released her hold on me and began explaining, "W-well I was in a room and there was a door, and then a bunch if doors after that one. After a lot of doors there was another room with an iron door this time. I peeked through the door and saw the back of a man that had the same clothes as you. I thought it was you so I asked. The man replied with a big booming voice and told me I didn't belong here and that I was cursed. I was really confused and asked him what he meant. He said that it was a shame that I didn't remember". She paused for a few seconds to catch her breath, then began again, "I asked him again if he was you, he called you a weakling and turned around. It turned out to be Steve and he told me that the pure ones were going to come for me. He said that I should just kill myself before they came..." She stopped and just stood there looking down.

"Um, what happened next?" I asked nervously.

"He snapped his fingers and a pain shot through my head. I thought I was dying and I screamed. Then I woke up and, well you know the rest" she finished.

"Wow, I see how that could be scary" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Well sorry for uhh, scaring you" Lydia said awkwardly.

"Nightmares happen" I said shrugging, "Are you going to try to go back to sleep?"

"After that? No" she said, sitting down on the edge of her nest.

"Do you mind if I go back t-"

"No! Please umm... please don't leave" she said pleadingly.

"Ok, I won't" I answered, sitting next to her. We just sat there, each thinking our own thoughts. An hour passed and we barely even noticed. Anima began to stir and brought us out of our trance like state.

"Good morning" Anima said, using her tentacles to turn towards us.

"Good morning" Lydia and I said in unison.

"Why are you guys up so early?" She asked.

"Lydia had a really bad nightmare and she screamed, I'm surprised it didn't wake you up" I explained.

"I was tired I guess" the ghast shrugged.

"Do you want to go exploring?" I asked turning my attention to Lydia.

"Yeah, but I don't have a sword to fight off magma cubes or blazes"

"I'll go with you, I can deal with magma cubes" Anima said smirking. We set out to explore the area around us. Anima had an excellent sense of direction and told us not to worry about getting lost. We crossed rivers if lava, collected glowstone for the nest, and after a while we stumbled across a Nether fortress.

"Is netherwart edible?, because I just realized that we don't have any food" I said, my stomach rumbling in agreement.

"They're edible but don't taste very good, us ghast's usually use our fireballs to cook it first" Anima replied.

"We should gather some, I'm starving!" Lydia said grinning. We proceeded to enter the fortress and begin to search. We found two small netherwart gardens and picked them clean. We explored for another hour down the dark netherbrick halls until we found the blaze spawner. The blazes didn't stand a chance against Animas OP fireballs. We collected a bunch of blaze rods and figured out we could use them instead of sticks to make tools.

"Well that was pretty uneventful" Lydia said frowning.

"Are you sad we didn't get killed?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes I really wanted to die today" she said sarcastically. During the walk back to the nest we came across a heard of zombie pigmen. It turns out that all mobs speak the same language, which was proven when Anima joined in the conversation a group of pigmen were having.

"While Anima's busy talking to dead pigs, why don't we talk?" Lydia said smiling.

"Sure, why not" I said happily. We talked about a lot of normal Minecraftian things like weapons, animals, and mining. It was a peaceful time and I have to admit, I definitely enjoyed the lack of adventure. After a while we reached the topic of my "changes", aka my white eyes and sudden ability to jump twenty blocks in the air.

"Try jumping twenty blocks in the air again" Lydia suggested. I stood up and walked to an area where I wouldn't bump my head on the ceiling if it worked. I jumped about ten feet in the air and came down with an oof.

"Hmm..." Lydia said scratching her head, "maybe you jumped higher last time because you were scared". I nodded and sat down in the ground next to her. Her sea blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as she sat there pondering.

"We'll have to work on your landings to" she said, a grin glued to her face.

"Yeah that kind of hurt" I said grinning with her. We sat there for another minute until Anima came back over from her little "chat circle".

"Are you two ready to go back?"

"Yeah" we both answered simultaneously. We walked (and floated) back to the nest and went inside.

"That was fun, but now I'm exhausted from all that walking" Lydia said mid yawn. We each walked over to our own respective nests and laid down. I heard stirring coming from Lydia's nest and I sat up to see what was going on. I noticed her shifting around trying to get comfortable. I stood completely up and walked over to her.

"You ok?" I asked, a hint of concern laced in my voice.

"I-I just keep thinking about last night an-and what Steve said..." She replied, trailing off.

"Don't worry it was just a dream" I said reassuringly. She got into a sitting position and looked up at me. She was afraid, I could see it in the deep blue eyes staring back at me.

"Come over here" I said, grabbing her hand and helping her up. I walked her outside of the cave and I lead her up the mountain that the caves entrance was on. There was a small ledge near the top that I had spotted on the way back from the Nether fortress. I brought her to the edge of it then sat down and dangled my legs over the edge. She followed suit and we sat there in silence.

"Do you miss the overworld?" Lydia asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure, I didn't have any friends and I was considered and outcast even though I was the brother of the "great and powerful" Notch".

"Wait _the_ Notch?" She said her eyes growing wide, "I didn't know he had a brother!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot" I said sadly, "it's like I'm invisible or something"

"You're not invisible" she said ruffling my hair, "just under-appreciated"

I smiled, "thanks, it's good to know someone cares about me"

She snorted, "What do you mean someone? I _know_ Anima cares about you and I bet Notch does too"

"He thinks I'm dead"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He doesn't care about me. He left me- no he left US in the Nether to die, he didn't even try..." I let my voice fade off as I stared sadly into the distance.

"Don't say that" Lydia said, practically growling, "He had to make a hard choice Herobrine. He had to decide between you and Minecraftia. He knew that if he kept you in the overworld then the virus would spread and infect others."

"You're right, I'm being stupid"

"You're not stupid"

I looked at her in silence. Her eyes no longer showed fear, but instead was filled with anger and a sparkle of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Lydia"

"Don't be, no one should ever have to go through something like this"

I smiled, "Thanks, I really needed that"

"Anytime" she said winking.

We talked for about an hour about random things until Lydia yawned and we decided to get some sleep. We climbed back down the mountain and entered the cave. We each curled up in our nests and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Steve's POV**

The time is drawing near. The pure ones will be victorious and nothing will stop my power, not even Notch! I thought, a grin spreading across my face as I looked down upon the room of people.

"Hello fellow pure ones!" I shouted, getting their attention. Each and every person turned their head to look at me.

"Soon we will destroy the remaining cursed ones, wiping out their kind forever!" I yelled, getting a huge cheer from the crowd. My grin grew wider as I looked down at them. Men, woman, and children all looked up at me, hoping that I would keep my promise.

"But for now we must wait for the right moment to strike." I said, my voice filled with confidence. I would soon have all the power I could want. The entire world of Minecraftia would bow before me in a mere few weeks.

Watch out Lydia, I'm coming for you.

**I actually finished this chapter YEAH! Again I'm really sorry about this. On another note, I need some ideas! I really didn't think the story out before I wrote it and I would really appreciate it if you guys left some ideas in the reviews!**

_**Byeee~**_


End file.
